


The Ballard Of Midsomer County

by kaladesh



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Scene, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaladesh/pseuds/kaladesh
Summary: “Nelson? Nelson?”This is an alternate scene to s17 ep3 - The Ballard Of Midsomer County(Originally created for & posted on Wattpad)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just want to say I do not own any of the characters or Midsomer Murders itself, all rights go to Caroline Graham and ITV. This is just a bit of fun :)
> 
> (I did make up Nelson's cousin, I don't think he has one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment :)

They headed through the woods to the house, in separate cars, desperate to get this case over with. It had been a rather unusual yet tedious one, with many lies and affairs. But then again, that's about average for Midsomer.

 

Both detectives jumped out of their cars, with DCI Barnaby telling DS Nelson to go round back as he heads into the front of the abandoned house, treading carefully.

 

Nelson was having trouble finding his way in, the old boarded up house was proving difficult to break open.

 

As Barnaby heads in, he starts to hear Tom Asher speaking and automatically guesses Claire is there too. The fact he found that the shotgun was missing from the bar when he went to find the couple was worrying him.

 

"I couldn't take that anymore, I had to save you from him, preserve your honour"

 

"What about the others? Did you kill them to preserve Claire's honour? Or to save your own skin" Barnaby walked in saying, alerting them both of his presence, causing Tom to immediately point the gun at him, which didn't seem to phase the DCI at all.

 

Nelson was watching through the cracks in the wooden boards, only faintly hearing what was going on. He shook the boards in a feeble attempt to open the window, then ventured off to find something to help him.

 

Barnaby spotted the laptop and microphone sitting on the old table and preceded to press play on the recording. "Let's hear what this is all about"

 

Barnaby, Claire and Tom all looked to the laptop as the track started to play, but Claire looked at Tom as his and Johnny Carver's voices interrupted the track, followed by a gun shot.

 

"Oh my God" Claire was in complete shock, how could her husband ever do such a thing? "You, you shot him."

 

Nelson, still outside and eavesdropping on the interaction, finds a crowbar and starts to work on removing the boards. He could still only hear faint parts of the conversation and wasn't really paying attention as he started to attempt to open the window.

 

"So you killed him and Brian too" Barnaby stated. His theories were being confirmed.

 

The Sergeant was still having trouble as the conversation became more tense and heated. He just couldn't seem to get it open.

 

"Tom what have you done?"

 

"I told you I'm taking care of you"

 

"Which brings us to Frank" Barnaby began to explain his theory, hoping for Tom to continue and confirm it. He was trying to stay calm but he knew how unstable Tom was and that the gun could go off at any minute.

 

Nelson gives up, and watches through the gap, praying his boss wouldn't get hurt. Sure they got off on the wrong foot at first, but he had taught him all he knew about being a DS and for that Charlie would be forever grateful.

 

"I couldn't let him do that" Tom tried to explain desperately.

 

"I asked him to buy the hotel"

 

"No, he forced you into that Claire!" He was getting angry now.

 

"No, I wanted to leave you!" She finally snapped. All this lying and deceit was getting tiring. She just wanted it to end.

 

"You can't leave me Claire," He cocks the gun and points it at her "after everything I've done for us"

 

Barnaby begs don't do it in a last minute ditch attempt to stop anyone else from getting killed.

 

Tom points the gun at Barnaby once again. "I have to, can't you see that? Being Claire's husband made it all worth while. If I'm not her husband anymore then -" he points the gun at Claire, cutting off his own sentence.

 

The crowbar finally breaks the window, Tom freaks out and shoots in the direction of the sound.

 

Time seemed to move in slow motion as a loud grunt was heard and Barnaby went to immediately disarm Tom. Pointing the gun at Tom to ensure he doesn't try anything else, he finally looks over to the now shattered window hoping to see his Sergeant standing there, but to no avail.

 

Faint sirens could be heard and flashing lights could be seen as back up was arriving.

 

"Nelson? Nelson?" Barnaby shouted out to try and grab his Sergeants attention, but no movement was made. Officers raided the house, arrested Tom and took him away. Barnaby ran straight to the window and looked out. What he saw made his heart stop.

 

After getting over the initial shock, he shouted the words no copper wants to hear, "Officer down".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment :)

**DS Nelson's P.O.V**

 

His ears were ringing. There was a loud bang then a tearing pain in his left shoulder. But now he's on the ground.

 

Nelson heard faint shouting and scuffling as he fell. Now his inspector is leaning out of a window, shouting for help. Well that's what he assumes is happening, he can't make out what is being said. He doesn't understand, what's happened? He feels perfectly fine now, just a little tired.

 

Suddenly Barnaby is at his side, putting pressure on his shoulder, looking panicked. He tried to say something, but he didn't recognise his own voice, everything sounded like it was underwater. Black spots danced at the edge of his vision and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

 

**DCI Barnaby's P.O.V**

 

By the time the PCs registered what was said, he had already jumped through the broken window (injuring himself in the process) towards his fallen Sergeant. He quickly assesses the situation, shoulder wound, excessive internal and external bleeding, possible hit artery. Conclusion: not good.

 

Putting pressure on the wound, he tried to talk to him and keep him conscious.

 

"Nelson? Charlie? Can you hear me?"

 

The Sergeant looked to his mentor and opened his mouth, but only managed to say the muffled word "Sir" before going silent again, staring vacantly above.

 

The DCI started to look slightly relieved - at least he could hear him and respond. That relief was short lived though because no more than a few seconds later Nelson had gone limp.

 

Barnaby is normally a calm and collected person but these events have really rattled him. Charlie Nelson, his Sergeant, is so close to death and there is nothing he can do to help.

 

————————————————————————

 

The ambulance finally arrived after what felt like hours but was in reality only fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes of blood, tears and one heart attack. Shortly after Charlie passed out, he went into cardiac arrest. Several PCs gathered round whilst Barnaby attempted, successfully, preformed CPR on him.

 

The paramedics rushed round to the back of the house, and pulled Barnaby aside so they could get to work. They then started asking him a load of questions.

 

"What's his name?"

"Detective Sergeant Charlie Nelson"

 

"How old is he?"

"30"

 

"Blood type?"

"A positive"

 

"Does he have a next of kin you could contact?"

That question really threw him off guard. Did he? He hasn't ever mentioned anyone, certainly doesn't have any family in the area, and was currently lodging at Kate's house.

 

Just as he prepared to give an answer, there was an alarming outburst by one of the paramedics followed by them rushing him on a stretcher towards the ambulance. He started to follow but was stopped by the paramedic he was just talking to, and was told he'd have to follow in his own car because they needed space to work.

 

He understood this, gave hurried orders and directions to the PCs on scene and sped off towards the hospital not caring about traffic laws, they didn't matter.

 

————————————————————————

 

Ignoring the persistent stinging in his arm, he headed straight towards the reception.

 

"A Mr Nelson was brought in here about twenty minutes ago with a gunshot wound?"

 

The receptionist looked up at him, rather shocked at the amount of blood on his clothing, then began typing away on her computer.

 

"Ah yes. Mr Charlie Nelson is currently in emergency surgery. Take a seat and a doctor will be with you soon"

 

He was going to protest, but then went to take a seat and decided he needed to make some calls.

 

"Hi Sarah? Love there has been an incident"

 

"No, no I'm fine. It's Charlie. He was shot during an altercation with a suspect"

 

"Can you call Kate? She can look after Bettie. I need you here. We're at Causton General"

 

He hung up and put his head in his hands. Nothing could possibly make this situation better.

 

"Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby?" A doctor called out to him a few minutes later.

 

He got up to greet the doctor and hope for good news. "You can call me John".

 

"John, I am Doctor James Palmer and I have news about Sergeant Nelson. I regret to inform you he suffered major haemorrhaging of the subclavian artery." He took a deep breath and continued, "His heart stopped on the operating table and we were unable to resuscitate him. I'm sorry"

 

He stared blankly at the doctor. He lost his Sergeant. Charlie was gone. How did he let this happen? As his governor he should have been there to protect and guide him, not get him killed. John had never lost a fellow copper before, he thought he'd gotten lucky. Losing Charlie felt like he lost his one of his best friends. Sure, they'd never had quite the same bond as him and Ben Jones and he always acted slightly harsh towards him but he still appreciated and loved the man.

 

Charlie was actually gone. He hoped this was all just a bad dream.

 

"John?"

 

He heard his wife call out his name and he turned around slowly, tears in his eyes. She looked at him expectantly, and he wished he'd never have to tell her.

 

"Sarah, he's gone"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment :)

John Barnaby was currently sitting on the edge of a small hospital bed getting himself cleaned up. After calming his wife (and himself) down and calling Kate and the station, he finally realised he'd been hurt by that broken glass in the window.

 

With his arm now bandaged and changed into some clean clothes that Sarah had brought when she heard they were at the hospital, he got up to leave. He didn't want to leave, he just wanted his right hand man to be alive again. Barnaby himself knew that he wasn't going to be okay for a long time.

 

But before reluctantly going home, he decided to stop by the station to find a next of kin, as Charlie hadn't listed anyone as an emergency contact. He found very little in his file, just bits about schools he went to, his grades and his time as a Police Constable. His family are barely mentioned at all. The records had listed he had one cousin who was his official next of kin, but lived in America.

 

The DCI made that call to let his cousin know, who was coming over as soon as possible to sort out the funeral.

 

Funeral. Even just thinking about that word made it all seem so real, he didn't want it to be real. By now everyone knew and they were all distraught. The wrong man taken down in a series of unfortunate events. Luckily the man who did it was now rotting in a cell just on the other side of the building.

 

Now he was angry.


End file.
